yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Far Away From Home/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Far Away From Home. The episode begins with Chancellor Neighsay, he was finally finishing his meeting with the EEA. Chancellor Neighsay: So in conclusion, if anypony from Equestria can be acquainted with any creature from beyond it, it’ll be good enough that some of us can run a school differently. With that, the council of the EEA agreed as the new rules as they bend the old ones. Chancellor Neighsay: Excellent, my work here is finally done. Just as he used his medallion and teleported back home at the kirin village, he met with Rain Shine. Rain Shine: How was the meeting, Dear? Chancellor Neighsay: It went rather well. (realizing something) Now, where is Portal Glow? I’d thought she’d be home by now. Rain Shine: She was here before, but it seems that she took a spare medallion to play at... Chancellor Neighsay: Ponyville...? (sighed in annoyance) What am I going to do with that filly? At Ponyville, Portal Glow was doing a lot of mischiefs around Ponyville. Portal Glow: (giggling and started sledding down the hills with a cement board) Wahoo! Just when she was sliding down the hills, there were some ponies who tried avoiding. Portal Glow: Gangway! Kirin filly coming through! (giggles) Wee! As she was having fun, she came all the way to the center of Ponyville. Portal Glow: (giggles) Woo! Now that was really fun! Then came trouble, she disregard her accident that caused a huge ruckus. Portal Glow: Uh oh, this could not get anymore worse than this. Unfortunately, it got did when Chancellor Neighsay saw what the predicament she caused. Chancellor Neighsay: Portal Glow! Back home, now! As soon as she was brought home, Neighsay was very angry at Portal Glow’s mischief. Chancellor Neighsay: Portal Glow, you were told not to leave home without telling your mother where you were going. Portal Glow: Oh, come on, Daddy. I was just having a little fun, what’s so wrong about having fun? Chancellor Neighsay: Leaving home without telling us and disregarding any predicament you made in Ponyville is what’s wrong. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you, but I can’t have you causing anymore trouble in Ponyville. Portal Glow: I’m not causing trouble, that’s just how I do! Chancellor Neighsay: I didn’t wanted to come to this, Portal Glow. I forbid you to leave home if you know what’s good for you, I’m very disappointed in you! Portal Glow: (gasped, but soon gets mad) You can’t do that to me! (bursting in flames with her father feeling afraid of her temper) You just don’t know how much I do to have fun! I hate you! I'm never going to talk to you ever again! Just as she was losing her temper, Rain Shine rushed to her daughter in hopes to calm her. Rain Shine: Portal Glow! Sweetie, calm down! With that, she took off through the forest and cool off with regular water. Portal Glow: (calming down) Phew, that feels much better. Rain Shine: Portal Glow, are you alright, Sweetheart? Portal Glow: Yeah, I’m okay. Rain Shine: You shouldn’t judge your father harshly, he’s been working hard with the EEA for years. Sometimes, it can be very hard for him to accept for who you really are. Portal Glow: I know, Mommy, but… It’s just… he just doesn’t understand how I do things. With that, Portal Glow felt miserable not going anywhere else. That night, she started packing her belongings in her carrier. Portal Glow: I’m sorry, Daddy. Just as she secretly took a spare EEA medallion, she started to run away from home. At the train station, Portal Glow stopped and looked at the Fur Power Circus poster. Portal Glow: Huh, what’s this? (reading the poster) The Fur Power Circus? Never heard of that kind of circus before, but I’ll bet I could give it a try. Soon enough, she noticed the Fur Power Circus Train and decided to see what’s inside. Portal Glow: Hello? Is anyone here? I hope I’m not bothering anyone, just looking around. Alex: Guys, look. Marty: What kind of pony is that? Melman: Well, she isn’t any animal I’ve seen before. Alex: Excuse us, are you lost or something? Portal Glow: Huh? Oh no, I was just looking around, that is if you wouldn’t mind. Classified: Who are you and where on earth did you come from? Portal Glow: Well uh… m-my name’s Portal Glow. Skipper: Kowalski, status report on Portal Glow. With that said, Kowalski made a quick status report on what pony Portal Glow is. Kowalski: According to my chart, she is a subspecies of pony called a kirin. Whenever they get very very angry in rage, they turn into niriks that made them be in flames until relaxed. Rico: Oooh... Private: What brings you all the way to our circus, Portal Glow? Portal Glow: Oh, the thing is… I have nowhere else to go. Vitaly: Don’t you even have family who’s probably worried sick? Portal Glow: I do have one, but…. We sort of had a problem last night. Stefano: And what sort-a problem would that-a be? Portal Glow: I’m just running away from home, my daddy always yelled at me for what I do. Alex: You might have dad issues, I know what that's like. Portal Glow: You do? Alex: Yeah, but enough about that. I’m Alex, this is Marty, Gloria, Melman, Mason and Phil, Marlene, these are my parents, Zuba and Florrie, and this is Moto Moto, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Calvo, Mao, Ria, Theo, Kaya, and Ninarika. Skipper: Skipper here, and these are my comrades, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. King Julien: And I am King Julien, and these are my subjects, Maurice, Clover, Mort, Masikura, Xixi, Timo, Ted, this is my Uncle King Julien, and this is Karl. Classified: And we are the North Wind, I am Classified, and these are my comrades, Short Fuse, Eva, and Corporal. Portal Glow: It's nice to meet you all, my name is Portal Glow. Stefano: Alex, I have a great idea. What if we take-a her with us, yes? Zuba: That depends, Stefano. (to Portal Glow) Any good talents you have? Portal Glow: Oh, I know a few talents that I'm good at. Alex: What do you know a few talents, Portal Glow? Portal Glow: I can jump through fiery hoops my size and escape my own fiery traps. Gia: Well, I’m pretty sure you could learn trapeze americano. Eva: In Italian, that’s American Trapeze. Vitaly: Well, we no allow stowaways in circus, but said nothing about having new members for part time. (to Skipper) She make part time circus member, Sharply Dressed Little Birdie? Skipper: You got that right, Russki. If Portal Glow’s willing to try out, I’d say we give her a chance. Alex: So, what’d you say, Portal Glow. Are you up for this? Portal Glow: Uh-huh, I am. Gloria: Alright then, let’s see what you got. With that, Portal Glow her tricks by jumping through fiery hoops and escape her own fiery traps. But along the way, they encountered S.T.E.V.E. appearing from the sky out of nowhere. S.T.E.V.E.: Greetings, you must be Portal Glow. I am S-T-E-V-E. S.T.E.V.E. The Space Time Exploration Vehicle Envoy. Portal Glow: Nice to meet you, S.T.E.V.E.. Alex: What brings you here, S.T.E.V.E.? S.T.E.V.E.: I’m glad you asked, Alex, I’ve brought some friends who’re here to see you. Reggie: Hey, Guys! Marty: Hey, Reggie, Jenny, Jake! Jake: Long time no see, Fellas. Jenny: And who’s this? Alex: This is Portal Glow, she's a new friend of ours. Portal Glow, meet Reggie, Jake, Reggie's wife, Jenny, her brother, Ranger, Leatherbeak, his son, Justy, Amos and Furley, Danny, and the whole flock of native turkeys. Portal Glow: Hi, it's nice to meet you. Jenny: It's nice to meet you too, Portal Glow. Ginger: Are we missing anything? Gia: Ginger! Rocky Rhodes: Hey, Fellas, long time no see. Classified: Portal Glow, we'd like you to meet Ginger, Rocky Rhodes, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Fowler, Nick, and Fetcher. Fellas, this is Portal Glow. Portal Glow: Oh wow! Hi, no need for introductions, I've already heard so much about you, Rocky, all good things of course. Babs: So, Portal Glow, I take it you're on holiday? Portal Glow: Kind off, I've decided to live with the circus. Skipper: Well, P.G. If you're sticking with us, it's good enough for us. Bunty: You sure about this, Skipper? That's no way she'd be that suitable to be a part of your circus. Mac: Oh, I wouldn't get her upset if I were you. Portal Glow: That's okay, Mac, I tried to control my temper sometimes. Alex: So yeah, Portal Glow's gonna be stuck with us for quite sometime. Fowler: Well, you better know what you're doing, I don't want to put our flocks in great risk. Portal Glow: And who says I'd put any flock of chickens or turkeys at risk? Alex: Don't mind Fowler, he's got a little trust issues compared with Rocky. Gloria: Better get use to him. Portal Glow: I'm used to him already, Gloria. Melman: So, what brings you guys here? Babs: We're on holiday, just thought you all could use some company. Portal Glow: Sure, that'll be great. (looks back at Alex) So, when do I start? With that answered, they all arrived in Suburbia. Portal Glow: Wow, I've never been to Suburbia before. Skipper: Boys, we got us a show to prepare. Private: Oh, can I do the circus announcement, Skipper? Skipper: By all means, Young Private. Private: Come, One and all to the Circus Zaragoza! Portal Glow: Wow... Verne: RJ, what's going on? RJ: Theress a circus coming our way. Hammy: A circus?! Stella: It's Alex and the gang! Spike: Mom, can we go see them? Quillo: Can we? Bucky: Please? Penny: Sure. Lou: Why not? It'll be super, and I mean really super duper. So, RJ and Verne led their family as they ran into Turbo and his crew. Verne: Turbo, Chet, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, Whiplash, White Shadow, what're you guys doing here? Turbo: We were just about to ask you guys the same thing. RJ: Oh, we've just notice Circus Zaragoza coming in town. Vincent: Why're you guys even here anyway? Turbo: We're on a racing world tour, what about you and your family, Verne? Verne: Well, we've just notice the circus train coming by. RJ: Wait, there's Alex and the gang. Hammy: Let's go see them! Turbo: Good idea. Chet: Well, that's encouraging. Burn: You got that right, Boo. Skidmark: Let's do this. Turbo: Come on. Whiplash: You heard that Garden Snail, let's hustle. Just as Alex and the gang were getting ready, RJ, Turbo, and the whole gang came in. RJ: Hey, Alex! Turbo: How're you guys doing? Alex: Turbo, RJ! As they all came together, Portal Glow started to notice them coming to see them. Alex: Man, it's really great to see you all again. Turbo: Us too, my friends and I were just one vacation. RJ: Hey, who's this with you? Gia: This is our new friend, Portal Glow. Portal Glow: Hello. Alex: She came looking for us, it's a long story. Ozzie: But what king creature is she? Classified: She's a kirin, a type of pony that gets angry and turn into niriks. Turbo: Yikes! But as she controls her own temper and nirik form, that gave Alex an idea for her. Alex: You know something, Portal Glow, I think your nirik form just gave me an idea. Portal Glow: Like what, Alex? Alex: Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough. Category:Portal Glow's Afro Circus Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225